


Cold

by Gayships4days



Series: Martasha is life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold, F/F, Fluff, Natasha's a stubborn bean, Russia, Winter, fear of the cold, like so much fluff, we all know she needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayships4days/pseuds/Gayships4days
Summary: Natasha doesn't like the cold, but she's way too stubborn to admit it. Maria wants to see if she can change that.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sup dudes this is my first fanfiction and yeah. Hope it's not too bad. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated.

It was winter again. A very cold winter, especially for New York and Natasha Romanoff hated it. It was too much like Russia and that was a part of her life where he less said the better. 

She was stood in the kitchen of Avengers Tower watching as the snow slowly fell in small puffs from the sky. 

"You know the snow won't melt no matter how hard you stare at it." Came the voice of Maria from behind her. 

"You know, I really hate you some times." Natasha teased in a mock groan. 

"You love me." Was her reply as she snaked her arms around her lovers waist. It had been a relief for both of them when Fury had locked them both in Maria's office until they finally revealed their feelings for each other. Their hidden feelings frustrating even the likes of Coulson. 

"So penny for your thoughts." She added. "And how are you not cold? I mean I know you're Russian and everything but even you must feel something now that Stark blew up the heating." 

At this Natasha turned around, placing her hands on either side of the taller woman's head. Or at least either side of Maria's hood, she was dressed as if she was stranded in the Antarctic. 

"Well, I am Russian, babe." She teased with a smirk. In all truth she was really cold but spending Russian winters outside with barely any clothes on had made her resilient. 

"Yeah but you're a cold Russian." She replied levelly, noting the way Natasha was shivering slightly. "You are coming to get warm with me."

Maria took her girlfriends hand and dragged her through to the common area the entire team shared with minimal protests from her other half. The common area was deserted due to the team staying on their floors to get warm and Tony staying in his lab to try and fix the heating system. She turned suddenly and pushed Natasha onto one of the plush couches and went off in search of blankets. 

When she came back five minutes later, her arms full with blankets, she found her Natasha curled up into a ball with her teeth chattering lightly. She couldn't resist an eye roll as she scooped up her smaller lover in her arms and piled six blankets on top of them, somehow managing to discard her winter coat in the process. At first Tasha tried to protest before finding that it was futile and allowing herself to relax into the warmth and security of her boss. 

Time went by and after several hours of quiet freezing JARVIS' voice came through wherever the hell it is his voice came from announcing "Master Stark has fixed the heating system." This was followed by some shouting and hollering which belonged to the aforementioned Master Stark. 

So the heating was fixed but Natasha thought that maybe, just maybe, the cold wasn't as bad as she thought.


End file.
